Peaches & Cream
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Bella lets Jasper go when his old love comes along and she's left facing a dilemma. She wants him to be happy but is her own happiness worth sacrificing? AH, minor angst, major fluff, adorable Jasper


**A/N: Long time no see! I wrote this story thinking it was for one of my lovely FGB bidders and only realized AFTER editing that, no, it was just some plot bunny I had. Oops . . . but bonus Jasper! Since I can write thousands of words, yet never come up with my own story titles, this one is thanks to The John Butler Trio, but wait until after reading if you're going to listen =)**

**Much love to Chele the magic beta for spanking this up. The characters aren't mine, obvs, and no copyright infringement is intended. I have more stuff in the editing process, so see you soon! xoxo  
**

Being in a relationship with Jasper had been . . . unexpected. He was one of those guys I'd known through most of college; we'd been friends and gotten along really well, but we weren't BFFs or anything back then. I dated a couple guys in his fraternity and he dated some younger girl from high school. She ended up going to a different college, so I never saw her with him much, but I did meet her once. Alice was her name; I didn't get the greatest impression of her, though. It was hard to get a good read on her because she was kind of aloof when she was around, and from what I'd heard here and there, they had their fair share of spats. I wasn't really surprised when I heard they'd broken up our senior year.

It was over two years after college that I learned Jasper had moved back to the city. We ran into each other at a mutual friend's party and got to talking, and that's pretty much how we ended up together. We started hanging out again, and I remembered how much I enjoyed spending time with him back in school. Beyond rekindling our friendship, I really started to acknowledge how attractive Jasper was and furthermore, how attracted I was to him. Things went from _See you next weekend _to _Wanna get dinner? _on random weeknights here and there, and then we were more than friends. We had snuggly sleepovers, long conversations, and hot sex after nights out at the bar, and it was good. Easy. Uncomplicated. Comfortable.

But then it wasn't. After several weeks of our "more-than" status, Jasper became a little distant. He didn't come to my place all week and our telephone conversations were stilted. Taking matters into my own hands, I showed up at his apartment on Sunday afternoon. His roommate Peter answered the door and made himself scarce when Jasper came out of his room.

"Hey," Jasper said, obviously surprised, "come on back."

I followed him to his bedroom and sat on the bed while he leaned against his desk.

"What's going on, Jas? You're being weird."

He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He wouldn't look at me, instead just letting his golden tangles of hair fall in his face.

"Listen," I started, "if you feel like it's getting too serious and want to back off, then tell me, but don't just ignore me. We've been friends for too long to let –"

"Stop, please."

I stared at him, confused by the way he'd cut me off so abruptly.

"What?" I pressed.

"I ran into Alice." His words were so soft I almost asked him to repeat himself.

"Oh," was all I managed.

"Listen, Bella, it's just . . . my head is so fucked up over all this. I like you so much; you _know_ I do, but it's not fair to you for me to be all distracted and confused over her."

"No, I get it," I replied quickly, looking down at my lap for a moment.

"Bella . . ."

"It's cool, Jasper. Really. You think you'll get back together with her?"

He shook his head and pushed his hair back for the tenth time. "I don't know what's going on. It was just so weird seeing her again. We ended up talking for hours and catching up. She's so different. We both are."

"Did . . . anything happen?" I had to know, even if it might hurt.

"No," he answered quickly. "It wasn't like that."

"But it might be?"

"I don't know."

"Well," I replied, standing and adjusting my purse on my shoulder, "we're friends first. If this is what you need to do, I get it. I'll see you around."

He jumped up as I headed for the door. "Hey! Don't go like this."

"It's fine."

"You're upset."

"A little, but I want you to be happy. I know there's a lot of history there."

He didn't say anything else to that, and I left the apartment quietly.

As the days passed and turned into a week, I had to come to grips with the fact that I was more affected than I'd let on. Jasper and I may not have been serious yet, but with the friendship behind our budding relationship, I'd fallen faster than I'd anticipated. I _did_ want him to figure his shit out and be happy, but it still sucked that it had to be at my expense.

Another week passed, and my mopeyness combined with the stomach bug I'd been fighting prompted me to call my mom. I may have been an adult, but everyone needs their mommy and daddy every once in a while.

"Aww, baby, I wish I was there to take care of you."

"Thanks," I sniffled.

"Have you eaten anything funny? Maybe it's food poisoning."

"Nope, I already went over everything I've eaten and eliminated that possibility. I'm sure it'll pass soon. It just sucks."

We went through a list of other possibilities, and I laughed a little at the idea of my mom logged onto _Web M.D., _trying to diagnose my flu. But then she was suddenly serious.

"Honey, I don't mean to assume anything about your personal life, but if nausea and vomiting are your only symptoms, is it possible you're pregnant?"

_Silence._

"Bella? Baby, are you all right?"

"I'm not pregnant. I'm on birth control," I answered quickly.

"But Bella . . ."

"No, Mom." _No way._

"Do you have regular periods? Are you on schedule?"

"What? I don't know. I get Depo. My periods are sporadic."

"So . . ." she said, and I could hear the way she broke away from her usual "Best Friend Mom" mode and actually spoke to me like a mother. "Bella, if you've been involved with someone, I think you at least need to get yourself a pregnancy test and find out. This isn't the kind of thing you should ignore."

"I . . . I've gotta go," I said, ending the call before my hyperventilating, nervous wreck began.

Twenty minutes later, I was back from the drug store with two different kinds of pregnancy tests. My hands were shaking so bad that I nearly dropped the damn stick in the toilet, and when I tried to pee on it, I was so terrified that nothing would come out. It was like my entire body refused to acknowledge the possibility. I finally managed to saturate both little sticks and placed them perfectly level on the bathroom counter.

Longest three minutes of my life.

But then I couldn't look.

"Mom?" I cried into my phone again.

"Hey? You all right?"

"I got the tests," I sobbed.

"And?" she asked, obviously anxious as well.

I explained that I couldn't bring myself to look, and she coached me through it, assuring me that, no matter what, everything would be okay.

Finally, with her repeated encouragement, I opened my eyes and looked down.

On one stick, two solid blue lines; on the other, a smiley face.

I.

Was.

_Pregnant._

"Oh my god."

"Bella? Honey?"

"They're positive," I stuttered.

My mom was quiet for a few moments, but then a loud squeal erupted in my ear. "I'm going to be a grandma!" she shrieked.

At least one of us was happy about it.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I answered as honestly as I could.

"Who's the father? Have you been seeing someone?"

I breathed deeply, shuddering with pain as I pictured Jasper's face, his smile, the way he looked when we were . . . well, doing the things that got me here.

"I was. He's a friend from college, but . . . but he got back together with his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh dear," my mother said softly.

"Yeah," was my only response.

"Well," she quickly replied, suddenly brighter, "I believe this calls for a visit. Mommy's coming to take care of you. We'll get you into the doctor and figure things out."

"Thanks, Mom."

"It'll be just fine, baby. Don't you worry."

I didn't see how, but I hoped she was right.

.

Having my mom around had been exactly what I needed, even if we disagreed about certain things. Namely, me telling Jasper. She insisted that I had to. I begged to differ. The truth was, I knew what would happen if I did. Jasper was a good guy, a responsible guy, a selfless guy. He would leave Alice and get back together with me out of obligation, and at some point, he would inevitably start to resent me because it wasn't where he really wanted to be. We would both know what he gave up, and everything would fall apart. In the end, it would be a huge mess, everyone would get hurt, and I'd have to live my life knowing I could have prevented it all.

I was having the baby – there wasn't even a choice in the matter. I understood what I was sacrificing, but I would let Jasper be happy. He deserved it.

.

My first trimester was full of a lot more puking and aversions, but things smoothed out by early in the second trimester. I continued working, trying to distract myself from everything – Jasper's absence from my life, how much I wanted to share everything with him, my impending life as a single parent – and I wore clothes that would hide my belly as much as possible. When people finally began to notice and question me, I told them that the father and I were no longer together, but simply put, it wasn't any of their business. My parents and my friend Angela, who lived in a different state, were the only ones who knew the real story. They all learned rather quickly that I was going to handle things my way, no matter what they thought or said.

Doing this on my own wasn't easy, and I knew it would only get harder, but it was my choice. I ignored my mother when she told me I was stubborn. I ignored my aching heart even more.

When my twentieth week sonogram came, I didn't ask if the baby was a boy or girl. It felt like one of those things that should be shared with your partner, to celebrate together, so I didn't find out. At 3:00AM on the Saturday of my twenty-fourth week, I got out of bed to use the bathroom and noticed my phone blinking on the nightstand. It was a text from Jasper.

_**Hey**_

I deleted it and went back to bed. Three days later, another late night text appeared.

_**I just want you to know I'm sorry**_

Followed by:

_**I miss you**_

And that's how my world fell apart.

It literally made my heart hurt to hear from him. I felt like my entire body was crumbling to pieces. After all the walls I'd built up to protect myself, just a few texts, probably alcohol-induced, had wrecked me. Of course I missed him, too. Jasper had been my good friend first, and then when things changed, we'd just flowed so naturally until that kind of relationship developed. Now, I was on my own, left behind for his ex and carrying this child.

_Holy shit. Am I just realizing now how fucked up my life is?_

I didn't reply to his messages.

It was over a week before I heard from him again, this time during the day.

_**If I call, will you answer?**_

A quick follow up came in after that.

_**I hate the way things ended, and I don't want to never speak to you again. Please?**_

After vacillating on my answer for fifteen minutes, I finally replied.

_**When?**_

My phone chirped again.

_**Tonight? 8ish?**_

I confirmed and prepared for an emotional breakdown. By the time 8:00 came, I was a nervous wreck. I paced around my apartment, carrying my phone with me, as though I wouldn't hear it ring otherwise. When it finally sounded off, I nearly jumped out of my skin, and it was three rings before I could bring myself to answer.

"Hello?" I asked, as though I hadn't seen Jasper's name on my caller ID or been waiting to hear from him.

"Hey," he replied, and the sound of his voice made my heart twist.

"You sound surprised I answered."

"I am, a little," he chuckled. "I would probably deserve it if you didn't."

"Jas . . ."

"It's cool. I was a jerk, and you deserved better. I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, my mental voice was screaming, _"I'm having your baby!"_

Instead, I replied, "You just did what would make you happy, and that's what I told you I wanted."

I only partially meant that, of course.

"Yeah . . ." he started, trailing off from whatever thought he'd had.

"So how's that going?" I asked, trying not to get stuck on anything awkward.

"How's what?"

"Alice." Saying her name felt like a knife to my chest and reminded me of all the times I'd cried throughout my pregnancy. I had tried to convince myself they were all just hormonal tears, but I couldn't lie to myself any longer. So many of those had been brought on by my longing for Jasper and my wallowing in how fucked up fate was.

"That," Jasper began slowly, "didn't work out so well."

"What?" I practically yelled, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"It was complicated. I just, I don't know. I felt like I had to try. I had to know. We broke up so abruptly when she decided to take a year off school and go travel through Europe with her rich aunt and uncle. There was no closure."

"Oh, I . . ."

"You didn't know," he finished for me.

"No, I didn't."

A sigh huffed in my ear. "Not many people did, but the point is that it only took me a couple weeks to remember why we didn't work out before. She seemed different because we're older now and hadn't seen each other, but when it really came down to it, she was still more focused on herself than anything or anyone else. I knew right away that it wasn't going to work."

I was speechless as his story fit together in my mind. The way things aligned, his reunion with Alice was already over around the time I found out I was pregnant.

That was months ago.

And he'd never called.

He ended things, supposedly to be with her again, but he didn't want me back after that. He didn't want me.

There was no way I could ever tell him the truth. It would be the exact same scenario I had imagined in the beginning, only this time without Alice as a factor.

"Jasper, I need to go," I said quickly. I ended the call before he could reply.

My phone rang immediately and twice more later, but I didn't answer. I couldn't. For the bajillionth time, I cried myself to sleep, rubbing my belly and telling my baby (and myself) that we would be fine.

The next day, I received a flower delivery. It was a simple, pretty little arrangement made up of white and deep red daisies with tiny rosebuds interspersed between them. The card read, _"I never meant to hurt you. Please give me the chance to explain."_

I gave the flowers to the receptionist at work but kept the card.

Jasper called again for three more nights, but I just turned off my phone. On the fourth day, there was a letter in my mailbox. I held tightly to my childhood teddy bear as I opened it. Jasper's familiar handwriting covered the page in blue pen.

_Bella,_

_I understand why you didn't want to talk to me, but I need you to know how unbelievably sorry I am for what happened between us. I thought I __had__ to try again with Alice, but I was wrong, and I knew almost immediately that I had ruined any chance I ever had with you. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for being an idiot._

_The truth is, when that thing with Alice ended almost as soon as it had begun, I was upset. Not so much that it didn't work but because it was finally the closure I needed from a relationship I'd had since I was 16 years old. I'd never let myself get over the loss of my high school sweetheart._

_On top of that, I knew I'd fucked everything up royally. How big of a dick would I have been if I'd just walked back into your life and tried to pick up where we left off? I screwed up and didn't deserve you or your forgiveness, especially when you'd been so understanding. I really never deserved you._

_That's why I stayed away. I kept telling myself that I couldn't just come crawling back, and before I knew it, months had passed. Then I heard some song in a bar that made me think of you and I cracked._

_Bella, I'm not saying I want another chance (okay, that's a lie, I do) . . . it's more that I know I don't __deserve__ another chance, but if nothing else, I'd really like to have my friend back. And if at some point, no matter how far down the road, you decide you can forgive me, I'll be the luckiest asshole in the world._

_Anyway, I hope you're doing well. I don't know what's going on in your life these days or if you're even single._

_I hope I get to hear your voice soon._

_Jasper_

When Jasper called the next night, I answered.

Everything had gotten so screwed up, but I at least knew the truth. I had thought he was with Alice all this time, and then to find out he wasn't, I had assumed the worst. But he had told me the truth, and once I knew he still cared and was trying to earn my forgiveness so we could be together again, the dam of my emotions broke.

Of course I wanted him. For me. For this baby.

But it was so complicated.

We started talking more, but I couldn't find a way to tell him. I needed to trust him again, but this time around I wasn't just protecting my heart. I had someone else to think about – someone small and innocent and completely vulnerable.

It was week twenty-nine when Jasper asked to see me. I told him I wasn't ready. At first he was understanding, but by week thirty-two, he was getting frustrated. We had gotten closer and were talking almost every day, but I remained standoffish. I didn't know how _not _to be anymore.

So I did what any crazy person (umm, _me_) would do and probably-not-so-casually asked one night how he felt about kids.

"I want kids," he told me. "I have two sisters, and I think three is a good number, but I've never thought about it too much. Haven't really needed to, you know?"

"Sure," I replied.

"What about you?"

I nearly choked, but I'd sort of walked into that one.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a parent right now," that much was true, "but the idea of bringing a life into this world is pretty awesome. Being able to feel all their little kicks and movements in my belly and all the mystery of wondering what they'll look like, if they'll be a fussy baby, who they'll grow up to be . . . That's all pretty exciting."

"Yeah, it is," he answered thoughtfully, and perhaps there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

.

Later that week, I wasn't feeling great. I hadn't been sleeping well, and my appetite had been nil for days. Luckily, I had a checkup scheduled, so I tried not to worry too much. I figured exhaustion was normal at this stage of the game.

"Your blood pressure is a little low. I'd like you to stop in tomorrow and have a nurse check it again, okay? In the meantime, get some rest and try to eat something. Even a protein drink would be fine. Something high in calcium and iron."

I agreed to the doctor's suggestion and made plans to stop at the health food co-op on my way home. Unfortunately, I didn't make it too far. As I was walking out of the exam room, I felt dizzy and wobbly. My knees buckled, and a nurse caught my arm before I fainted.

When I came to, I was back on the exam table with a nurse nearby. She helped me sit up and made me eat some crackers and juice before the doctor cleared me to leave.

Just before opening the door to the lobby, the nurse said, "We called someone to drive you home. I hope you don't mind but we went into your phone because you didn't have a local emergency contact. I figured if someone's name was the last eight recent calls he must be a reliable friend."

I could feel the blood drain from my face as the door swung open.

My most recent calls in my phone . . .

I gaped at Jasper, my jaw dropped open, but his eyes weren't on mine. He was staring lower, at my big, round belly. I watched him gulp, a thousand looks of confusion crossing his features before our eyes met.

Neither of us said anything as the nurse passed me over to him, handing him my purse as well. He helped me into his car, then moved around to the drivers side. His jaw was tight and his knuckles were stiff and white around the steering wheel. I tried to say something – anything – as he drove toward my apartment, but I couldn't.

He helped me up the stairs, inside, and to the couch. Once I was seated, he knelt down and slid my shoes off, then he went to the kitchen and brought me back a drink. He sat on the coffee table in front of me, just staring, waiting. I was pretty sure he was in shock.

"Talk," he demanded.

"Jasper, I . . ."

"Is this why you wouldn't see me?"

"Yes," I admitted, suddenly ashamed. "I didn't know how or what to tell you."

"You asked about kids the other night," he said, tipping his face into his hands. Slowly, his eyes peeked out. "This was why?"

I nodded, choked up on the flood of hot tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely. "I'm _so, so sorry._ I didn't know until . . . until after Alice, and . . . I didn't want to ruin that for you."

He sat up quickly, looking suddenly furious. "We've been talking for like, two months now, Bella! After everything I . . . I just . . . I thought we were being honest – taking our time. What were you going to do? Never see me again? Hide a kid from me?"

"I'm sorry!" I shrieked, hyperventilating and blinding myself with endless tears. "I thought you were with someone else, and when I found out you weren't, I didn't know how to explain why I didn't tell you! I've screwed up everything."

My body shook as I gasped for breaths, trying to fight off the tears, the panic. It was too much.

When Jasper stood, I thought he was going to storm out, but he didn't. Instead, he sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me toward him.

"Shh . . . You need to calm down." His hands stroked my hair, rubbed over my back and shoulders. "It's all right. Everything will be fine, okay? Just calm down, _please_, Bella."

I leaned into him, focusing on the comfort I didn't deserve, and closed my eyes. He sank back into the couch cushions, pulling and maneuvering me until I lay with my head in his lap. His hand stayed in my hair, toying with the long strands and rubbing my temple until I was still and quiet. It was . . . wonderful.

We stayed there, relishing the quiet and closeness until I drifted to sleep. The light outside had darkened a bit when I awoke, but Jasper was still there with me. A blanket had been thrown over me, and his hand rested on my shoulder. I turned my head to look up at him and found that he was watching me, quiet intensity in his blue eyes.

"We're having a baby," he said softly.

I nodded and began pulling myself upright. "Yeah, we are."

"You look beautiful like this."

"I look like an oil tanker," I replied.

"Shut up and let me have my moment," he teased, and we turned toward one another. His hands rose to either side of my face, skimming over my cheeks, then falling to my shoulders. He ran his hands down my arms, and then carefully, hesitantly laid them flat on my belly. As if on cue, the baby gave a firm kick, and Jasper's eyes widened in awed surprise. "Whoa."

"I know, right?" I smiled for the first time that day, watching with wonder in his expression.

"I wish you'd told me sooner," he said, and I nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Enough apologizing. For both of us."

That surprised me, and I waited for him to say more. We had both brought this on. My side of things felt so much worse, though.

"When were you going to say something?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Soon. I just didn't know how. I didn't think you'd understand."

"I don't," he said, taking the breath out of me, "but I do. I made my own mistakes. I mean, we would have been together when you found out if it weren't for me."

"Where do we go from here?" I asked nervously.

He smiled then, reminding me of good times, and I felt better than I had in months.

"This is where I want to be, Bella. It's where I was trying to get back to, so if it's what you want too . . . I'm yours."

Fresh tears strung my eyes, and this time they were for a good reason. I practically threw my big, bloated self at him, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I'm yours, too," I said into this shirt. "I never stopped being yours."

His hold on me tightened, drawing me closer, filling me with a warmth that only he could. Things weren't instantly or magically better, but we'd get where we need to be.

"Come here, pretty mama," he said sweetly, tilting my chin up so he could kiss me. Our lips pressed together in much needed relief, exploring and relearning . . . remembering.

"I've missed you so much," I sighed into his mouth.

"God, I missed you, Bella. You have no idea."

We kissed softly for a few more moments before Jasper released me, standing and pulling me with him.

"Come on now. Let's get you cleaned up so I can feed you and my baby."

I couldn't help but giggle at how cute, how happy, how accepting he was about all this. For all my fear and worry, it felt like things would turn out in our favor.

I made my way to the bathroom, taking time to freshen up and scrub the tracks of tears from my face. When I moved into my bedroom, pausing in front of my dresser mirror to brush my hair, Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing his hands over my belly again. He nuzzled my neck, and I could see his smile reflected at me. He turned me around, still smiling, and kissed me once before sinking down to his knees and kissing just above my belly button.

"Hi, baby. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you." He looked up and beamed at me. I smiled back, unable to help myself. "But you stay in there until it's time. And be good to your mama. She's a very special lady, and she loves you so much."

As he stood, still smiling, I smacked his arm. "Stop making me blubber!"

He laughed and hugged me tightly. "Happy tears, right?"

"Yeah, happy tears."

.

Dinner was delicious. It was like Jasper had brought back my appetite and banished the proverbial black cloud that had been following me around for months. We ate, talked, and laughed, and in a way, it felt like we'd never been apart. We took a walk afterward, at my suggestion, because it was a clear night, and I knew there would come a day, far too soon, when I'd hardly be able to move at all. It made my heart beat faster when Jasper took my hand, threading our fingers together as we strolled.

"This is nice," he said, pulling our joined hands to his mouth and kissing my knuckles.

"This," I started, "is not at all how I imagined my day to go."

"Does it make me sound like a terrible person if I say I'm glad you fainted in the doctor's office today?"

"Nah," I shook my head, my heart light.

"Good." He smiled.

We walked quietly for a while, enjoying the night and fresh air. I felt lighter – figuratively, of course – much to my relief. Every time I looked up at Jasper, a warm feeling prickled in me. He had always been attractive, but now I looked at him through new eyes. We had made a _baby_ together. Even this close to the end of my pregnancy, that was kind of overwhelming. I wondered if the baby would look like him or me. What would we name it? There were so many possibilities.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad," Jasper said thoughtfully. His mind had obviously been in the same place as mine. "I mean, this morning, I was just Jasper, trying to get my girl back. Now I'm this guy who has a baby on the way, _and_ I got the girl."

"You're so funny."

"Oh! I need one of those shirts that say, 'Man Behind the Belly' or something."

"I can't believe you're so excited," I said with a contented sigh. "I knew you'd take responsibility, I just didn't think you'd be so . . . excited."

"I am."

"I know."

Instead of taking me home, Jasper drove us back to his apartment. The look on Peter's face when he saw us curled up on the couch watching TV was priceless. His gaze definitely lingered on my giant belly, and I couldn't help but giggle. I eventually started to feel drowsy, wrapped securely in Jasper's arms.

"You work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nuh uh," I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

"Good. Let's go to bed."

I slept better that night than I had in months, multiple trips to the bathroom notwithstanding.

It had been quite some time since I'd been awoken with kisses, but that's what I received.

"Wait," I begged. "Bathroom."

Jasper chuckled and let me go. "There's an extra toothbrush in the drawer."

I took advantage of that and met him back in bed a few minutes later, snuggling close and kissing him.

"Is this real? Are we really, really okay?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "We are."

"Good," I said, giving him a wicked grin, "because pregnancy hormones are crazy, and I've been horny as hell for _months._"

"I am more than happy to oblige, hot mama."

And he did. Twice.

.

"Ahh, she's finally asleep!" Jasper whisper-yelled as he slid into bed.

"Thank God. I'm exhausted."

He pouted. Adorable blond fiancé with the sparkly eyes and the delicious lips was pouting. _Kryptonite._

"No, not too tired," I said with a grin. My shirt came off but not my bra because I'd just leak all over the place, and I hadn't quite gotten to a point where that was sexy. Jasper tore his pajamas off before I was finished and happily helped divest me of my bottoms.

"Mmm . . . I miss this," he moaned, rubbing his hands along my body and wasting no time before touching me. He was over me, attacking my mouth with his, and I wasn't complaining. These opportunities were few and far between, and we took advantage of them.

"Fuck yes," I groaned, grabbing for his cock. "In me. Now."

He did as I asked, and not five seconds later a little whimper played through the baby monitor. We both froze.

"No, no, no, no," we chanted, and when it seemed safe to proceed, Jasper went back to work. His hips rolled against mine and I squeezed his ass, urging him to give me more.

I pushed him off me after a few minutes, rolling him to his back. Time was limited, and I knew just the trick to get the job done for both of us. I turned around over him, displaying my ass as I sank down and guided his hand to touch me while we fucked. I bounced at the pace and angle that had me trembling moments later, with the help of his fingers, and then I leaned forward slightly, creating an intense pressure I knew he loved.

"Of fuck, right there, baby. Ride me nice and hard."

I gave him what he wanted, leaning just an inch farther, and his fingers dug into my hips as he thrust upward.

"Damn girl."

I smiled proudly, sliding off and turned around to collapse beside him.

"You're so MILFy," he said, kissing me once.

"Why thank you, sexy DILF."

We cuddled up, satisfied and ready for sleep. It was _so nice._

Until a tiny little cry interrupted our almost-slumber and we both groaned. I moved to get up, but Jasper pushed me back down.

"I'll get her. It's not time to eat, so sleep while you can."

I smiled appreciatively, tucking myself under the blankets. "Thank you."

"Love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead before leaving the room.

"Love you too," I mumbled back, almost out already. Through the baby monitor, I heard him greet our precious little girl and quiet her cries. I fell asleep to the sweet lullaby he sang to her.

I awoke sometime later because my breasts ached and felt like they might explode if I didn't feed Aubrey soon. To my surprise, Jasper was there in bed beside me with our baby girl sleeping peacefully on his chest.

As I watched them both breathe and dream, I couldn't help but smile. Nothing else mattered anymore, just these two amazing people I loved more than anyone else in the world, and I knew I was the luckiest woman alive.

Life was good.


End file.
